Damage Resistance
Cost: 5 points/level :DR redirects here, but can also refer to Determined Ready ::see also see Injury Tolerance variant Damage Reduction from Powers for divisors Damage Resistance or DR is an physical exotic advantage where your body itself has a Damage Resistance score. (Basic Set: Characters page 46) Special Enhancements *Absorption (+100%): Inflicted damage can be absorbed and used to enhance your abilities. *Force Field (+20%): DR takes the form of a field projected a short distance from the body. *Hardened (+20%/level): Each level of Hardened reduces the armor divisor of an attack by one step. These steps are, in order: “ignores DR,” 100, 10, 5, 3, 2, and 1 (no divisor). *Reflection: DR “bounces back” any damage it stops at the attacker. Special Limitations *Ablative (-80%): DR stops damage once. *Can’t Wear Armor {-40%} *Directional (-20% for front; -40% for everywhere else); -40%): DR only protects against attacks from one direction. *Flexible (-20%): DR is not rigid and has no effect on blunt trauma. *Limited (varies): Your DR applies only to certain attack forms or damage types. *Partial (-10% per -1 penalty): DR only protects a specific hit location *Semi-Ablative (-20%): When an attack strikes semi-ablative DR, every 10 points of basic damage rolled removes one point of DR, regardless of whether the attack penetrates DR. Cannot be combined with ablative *Tough Skin (-40%): DR is merely tough skin; it includes Flexible. protecting against dice instead of damage page 24 of GURPS Thaumatology: Sorcery has the example of Reverse Missiles allow DR 7 to simply protect against 2d without needing to roll. The rule cited for allowing this per B269, which is where Modifying Dice + Adds is found. Flat damage is required to be converted into dice, this is designed to work with All or Nothing. This is also done with Missile Shield on page 7 of GURPS Sorcery: Protection and Warning Spells Armor as Dice existed as a concept on the forums too. modifiers enhancements *No Signature is mentioned in http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=2077756 from Monster Hunters. Page 43 of Monster Hunters 1 "Armor of Faith" has this. April 2011 by PK. features GURPS Sorcery: Protection and Warning Spells 6/14 Notes: *“Does not damage those colliding with it” is a 0-point special effect of DR with Affects Others, Area Effect, and Force Field. *As a special effect, this forms a hemispherical dome, not a cylinder. limitations *http://www.sjgames.com/pyramid/sample.html?id=5782 introduces a "Only to avoid broken bones, -80%" limitation for it. *Limited, Nonmagical threats plus Jet/Missile spells *Limited, Unarmed *DR Doesn't Give Protection *Visible: this -10% limitation is applied in GURPS Sorcery: Protection and Warning Spells pg 6 for Force Dome and pg 14 for Utter Dome. It is defined as "translucent". July 2016 by PK. eyes Although it says "By default, natural DR does not protect your eyes (or windows, if you are a vehicle)" http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.4.2.24 mentions: :Normally, Face DR does include eyes (when hit at a -9 penalty). However, normally, people target Slits, which are basically Chinks in Armor on the eyes (-10). Helmets which include the eye hit location specifically are not subject to the Chinks vulnerability over the eyes, and protect at the listed Eye DR instead. This may just refer to "Force Field" + "Limited, Face" though. Body armor effectively functions like a force field since it prevents 'touch' attacks to the flesh underneath and can protect clothing worn under it. Chinks No guideline is given for chinkless armor until Low-Tech which talks about Flexible armor lacking chinks, however non-flexible armor (like in GURPS Psionic Powers, Astral Armor) is explicitly described as chinkless. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.4.2.24 3.4.2.24 What are the details of targeting eyes on an armored face? Does Face DR protect the eyes? What about slits/chinks? Okay, here's a very terse version of Kromm's ruling: Normally, Face DR does include eyes (when hit at a -9 penalty). However, normally, people target Slits, which are basically Chinks in Armor on the eyes (-10). Helmets which include the eye hit location specifically are not subject to the Chinks vulnerability over the eyes, and protect at the listed Eye DR instead. against Malediction page 14 of GURPS Psionic Powers introduces the "Malediction-Proof" enhancement. Normally damage from Malediction bypasses DR. quotes Kromm 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=479362 :Damage Resistance is normally "always on," per the first paragraph of Turning Advantages Off and On (p. B34). It has no crippling bulk or appearance issues by default, so "it never inconveniences you." :There's little value to being able to switch DR on and off. You must still add Switchable, +10% if you wish to do that, though. Presumably, if you want such a feature, you have ways of making it useful. You can balance that cost with Nuisance Effect and so on to get DR at +0% that's funny-looking or bulky when on, out of the way when off. This isn't a net drawback, because once again, it has its uses. If nothing else, it's really annoying to have to subtract DR from the HT rolls for beneficial Afflictions, or to turn aside hypodermics when you need to be immunized against plagues! :Finally, you can take limitations that shut down or reduce the availability of your DR. These are most often such things as Accessibility and Uncontrollable. If you have a drawback like that, then you don't need Switchable as well. The "no appearance issues" is contradicted by PK in 2011 in Monster Hunters, but affirmed in 2016 by PK in PAWS http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=479511&postcount=12 DR that conks out if you're not conscious is definitely DR with Accessibility. I'd peg it at -10%, really. You're not going to be doing much fighting unless you're awake . . . and if you're not awake, there's 1,001 ways to kill you that DR can't prevent, starting with suffocation and driving a knife into your eyeball. 2011 per roguebfl post http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1191489&postcount=36 :No, I'm saying that DR with Force Field is switchable by default. Note that MOST advantages are! You only need Switchable for the ones priced down for inconvenience, like Invisibility. Since DR with Force Field is inconvenient in ways that DR without is not, it's switchable as part of the package. See also *Absorption *Action Points *Armored Shell *Bane *Control Resistance and Possession Resistance *Damage *Damage Reduction (advantage) from 4e Powers *Damage Reduction (rule) from 3e MA/Compendium *Different Damage Types (in conjunction w/ above) *Hooves for DR on the feet *Injury Resistance *Nictitating Membrane for DR on the eyes *Nuisance Effect: Real Armor *Reflection *Shrug It Off *Skull has only 2 total DR *Stun Points *Using DR at default *Wall Category:Advantages Category:Physical Traits